User blog:Cartoonprincess/Why I Believe Sam and Freddie *Need* Each Other
**This is important!!! If you are a Creddie Shipper, don't be afraid to express your thoughts, even if you disagree! I promise I will not get offended. :)** 1. Carly and Freddie seem to be Sam's only true friends. Without them, Sam would have nowhere to crash after a hard day and eat food, and she would have no one to talk to and have fun with. 2. Sam only seems to be mean to Freddie. It brings her joy. And joy is something she needs, especially when her home life isn't the best. 3. Freddie doesn't seem to mind the way Sam torments him. Some might say he only sticks around for Carly's sake, and maybe that was true in the beginning, but as the show progressed, you can tell they have grown to respect each other more and have developed a deep connection. Possibly even deeper than his connection to Carly. 4. They care about each other. This is shown numerous times throughout the series. (e.g. iReunite With Missy, iSaved Your Life, and even through little actions like when Freddie nudges Sam away from the burning locker in iCook, and when Sam's mom crashed into the school and Freddie pulled Sam away for safety.) 5. Without Sam, I'm pretty sure Freddie's life would be more tense and awkward. Sam teaches him how to "cut loose" and enjoy himself. Also, he would have his unrequited crush on Carly to deal with, since it is more out in the open without Sam. Not to mention that Sam makes Freddie laugh, and when she isn't doing the webshow (e.g. iReunite With Missy, iWon't Cancel The Show), you can tell he is less enthusiastic. 6. Sam and Freddie seem to have inside jokes and side-converstaions that Carly doesn't seem to be aware of or participate in. (e.g. iGot a Hot Room, among others) They even play games and do activities together, without Carly, like Wake Up Spencer and Meat Golf and Cupcake Throwing. When Freddie tries doing things with Carly, she seems to be more uptight about it. Also, she doesn't really listen or care when Freddie tries to have side-conversations with her. (e.g. iStart a Fanwar). 7. Sam lets Freddie touch her playfully and is more open to signs of affection than Carly is. Whenever Freddie hugs Carly or is standing close to her, she always rushes to let go or tell him to move over. Sam obviously doesn't care as much. She even let Freddie tickle her tummy in iGo to Japan! ;) 8. I just realized that I forgot the most important reason that Sam and Freddie need each other!!!! They shared their first kiss with each other. This is MAJOR, because Carly would have never done that for Freddie, and much less for Sam! lol If Sam and Freddie had not become friends, they would have not had their first kiss. Well, Freddie would a year later, with Carly, but the fact that Sam beat her to it just goes to show how much they really care about each other and how much they really do need each other. (Note: This point was recently added and not there originally, for those of you who had read this before-hand.) I am NOT, by any means saying that the Creddie friendship isn't important, or the Cam friendship, for that matter. I am also not saying that Carly doesn't need Freddie and vice-versa. They all need each other!!! This blog is just clarifying the reasons why Freddie and Sam need each other, in case some people didn't think so. :) Category:Blog posts